Strangers Like Me
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: A Gaara X OC oneshot. Seven reviews at least please! I hope you like it, took me absolutely AGES to write so a little feedback please?


**Authors Note: This is my second Naruto one shot. I did this one about Gaara X OC. I really loved writing this one and I may write a second one based on same coupling. Who knows? depends how many reviews I get. Tell you guys what! If I get seven ( that's not a lot ,really?) reviews then i'll write a second one shot about Gaara and Aimi ( my OC) It took me ages to write and I did it in size 10 font and managed to do SIX PAGES!!! So yes, i'm very happy with this one shot and how well it turned out. More one shots are coming soon, my next one MAY be Shikamaru X Temari. Oh maybe another Gaara one, I dont know yet. LET ME SLEEP! Haha, it's late at night and I have school tomorrow so I better get going. Well... I hope you guys like this one shot, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Atleast seven reviews, thats all i'm asking and it isn't alot even if its just a one word review like " crap!" or " good!" pleaaasseee? anyways Goodnight! Enjoy. Peace out x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters ( although I wish I owned Shikamaru and Kiba * drools*)  
**

**Strangers Like Me**

Gaara sighed at the glares he was receiving from people as he walked on by. Ever since the Chunin exams things had been worse but he had changed, thanks to Naruto; it wasn't as if anyone except Temari and Kankuro would believe that though. He had no idea how word had spread, from one mouth to another ear he guessed, as it normally went. It was taking him time to get used to his new attitude but it was there and that's what counted; it was a shame no one else looked long enough for them to see though. People only see what the wanted to see and Gaara believed that was why everyone hated and despised him; hopefully one day they would know he _had _changed.

He decided to watch the sun set, so Gaara continued to walk through Suna silently, ignoring the indiscreet looks.

From the highest point in Suna, a cliff edge to which someone could see nothing but golden desert for miles and when the sun was setting it illuminated everything radiating off a sort of divine beauty. It was one of his favourite places to go when he needed to think.

" Hello, Gaara-kun" a soft voice greeted from behind him.

Instantly defencive, the sand was released from the gourde on his back, forming a protective shield around him. Someone behind him let out a small gasp, followed by whispers. Slowly Gaara turned around and he stared shocked at the group of people around his age standing there.

They must have followed him.

" What?" he asked cautiously but it came out sounding more like a demanding order.

Three of the group, all girls, stepped away from him in fear. He felt the urge to roll his eyes, Gaara had seen people look like that and move away from him too many times to be affected by their fear.

A girl came to the front of the group and smiled, " would you like to come and hang out with us, Gaara-kun?" she asked

Gaara frowned - was this girl serious? - he wondered if she even fully grasp who and what he they were...That was it, they were just doing this as a joke but if so why did the three boys of the group look so angry and the other, three girls scared?

" Aimi-chan, this guys a freak, lets just go!" one of the boys shouted.

" Leave him alone, Keni'chi-kun" she snapped

Gaara let out a silent gasp, the girl stood up for him... No one did that, ever!

All the boys glared at him, another one snapped at the girl " why are you defending him? Were your friends, you never said anything about asking him to hang out with us, you just said you wanted to see where he went"

She shrugged, " so I failed to mention the part where I asked him to hang out with us, what's the big deal?"

" Look at him!"

Gaara looked down at his clothes, they weren't that bad and sure his face was a little cut from his last battle but he wasn't deformed or anything. Then again, maybe it was the symbol on his forehead, Gaara shook his head - No, he was wrong- it was the usual reason, people knew what he was, what he really was.

Dangerous... A monster.

The girl, Aimi - so they called her - looked at Gaara and then back at her friends, " yes? What about him?" she hissed

This time another girl spoke " Aimi, you've heard about him, every one's scared of him, we don't want him near us, he's a monster!"

" If that's the case, would you make him an outcast just because of who and what he is without giving him a chance?" she asked

" Uh, yeah!" the group said bluntly.

Aimi glared at her friends, " then that makes you all _monsters_ too! Every one deserves a chance"

Gaara's brain seemed to be working in overdrive, this girl was crazy! Why was she doing this? She had defended him and called her friends monsters! Wasn't he the monster hear?

One of the boys sighed, " Aimi were going. When you decided to be cool and come to your senses, we'll be around, bye"

They began to descend down the cliff back into the Hidden Sand village, one of the girls held back for a moment to whisper " be careful around him, Aimi, he could turn on you any second"

Gaara heard what the girl said and didn't disagree, he had given out enough death threats to anyone in his way before, why should this girl be any different? He wasn't afraid to follow through with a threat.

When Aimi watched the rest of the group disappear back into the village she turned back to Gaara.

He watched as she walked up to him and stuck out her hand, " hello, sorry about that, my name is Aimi"

Gaara remained silent confused at this stranger.

" Can you speak?" she asked gently, it wasn't spoken as an insult or to imply that he was stupid only meant as a simple and innocent question.

Finally finding his voice, he muttered " my name is Gaara of the desert"

Slowly and nervously, Gaara lifted is hand from his side and went to take hold of her hand but the sand shot straight out of the gourde and stop the two from making contact. Due to Gaara's unnerving wariness of this odd girl, no doubt.

For a moment, Aimi stared in shock but quickly shook her head and smiled.

" So you can speak, great!" she teased

A small blush formed on his cheeks, barely noticeable but still there.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them but it only lasted for a few moments,

" so do you want to hang out with me?" Aimi asked.

He frowned " why?"

She looked disappointed so her eyes fell to her feet accepting the rejection, " well, you seemed lonely so I thought you might want some company"

Gaara remained silent contemplating the situation and what she had done for him in the face of her disapproving friends.

Aimi looked up and sighed, she said " I guess, i'll go then, sorry for bothering you Gaara-kun"

As she began to walked away, panic set in -he didn't want her to go - Gaara took a step toward her and said " wait!"

" huh?" she turned around, her light blue hair flowing in the evening breeze.

" I'd like that"

_Whatever you do,_

_I'll do it too_

Aimi grinned broadly and asked " Ice cream sound fun?"

" Ice cream?"

She ran up to him and reached out for his arm but the sand shot up and blocked her way again.

Aimi frowned, so Gaara said " sorry"

She smiled at him , " its ok, come on lets go before the store closes"

Gaara's heart began to beat faster- he had never been for ice cream with anyone before, not even his siblings - but Aimi seemed ok. It was too early to make any assumptions of this strange girl yet but still Gaara found himself following her down the cliff. The defensive sand had long since retreated back into the gourde.

_It all means something..._

_And yet nothing at all to me._

The two walked into the village, they were greeted by the usual stares but Gaara noticed something else in their glaring eyes; it was surprise. Which, he guessed, seemed natural, he himself was intensely surprised by this girls actions so then why had he agreed to go for ice cream?

She did seem interesting but why him? A monster like Gaara... No one ever defended him or asked to hang out so why had she?

He pushed away his questions as Aimi told him the ice cream shop was only a few minutes away.

Aimi was right, moments later Gaara was standing behind her outside a small ice cream shop. She turned to him and asked " which flavour would you like?"

" Erm..."

Aimi giggled and said " you've never eaten ice cream before have you, Gaara-kun?"

He shook his head which only caused her to giggle a second time.

Aimi's laugh was small and light, so innocent and kind. It made Gaara's stomach feel strange.

" I'll just get you a mint chocolate cone , its my favourite and i'm sure you'll like it too" she said kindly.

After ordering the two ice cream cones, Aimi paid and handed Gaara his. He said " do you want me to pay for mine?"

She shook her head, " no, this is my treat. I figured not many people are nice to you, so I hope this will be a pleasant change"

" Ice cream? " he quipped

" Wow, you can even joke too!" she mockingly gasped, before laughing a little.

Gaara gave a half smirk, the closest thing he had yet to come to an actual smile. She was funny, this girl and very kind. But he had to ask...Maybe he ask her after he had eaten this deliciously cold food substance... Mint chocolate ice cream was defiantly his new favourite food.

_I can see there is so much to learn,_

_Its so close and yet so far..._

As Gaara and Aimi walked along silently, they enjoyed the ice cream and hardly even noticed the obvious stares they were getting from every single person they past. Gaara could practically hear there thoughts - what was a pretty girl like Aimi doing with a monster like him? - He wished he knew the answer... He really did.

" What's Aimi doing with that boy?" someone whispered

" Is she out of her mind?"

" I've never seen that monster so close to another person and he's eating ice cream!"

The whispers continued but Aimi seemed oblivious to them as Gaara pretended to be.

_I see myself as people see me,_

_Oh, I just know theres something,_

_bigger out there._

By down the sun had set and it was dark all around, a cold breeze swept past and as Aimi finished off her ice cream she shivered " it's getting late, I best be getting hope but would you like to train tomorrow, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara who had already finished off his ice cream wanted to ask her why she had been so kind to him but instead his mouth began to speak on it's own accord, " yes i'd like that"

_  
I wanna know, can you show me__,__  
I wanna know about these__,__  
strangers like me__.__  
Tell me more, please show me__,__  
Something's familliar about these stran__g__ers like me__.__  
_

" Great, well i'll meet you outside the ice cream shop tomorrow at eight am. Goodbye Gaara-kun" she bid, waving at him as she ran out of side toward her home.

Gaara watched after her as she ran, waving back awkwardly; had today really happen or had he just imagined it? But as he looked around at the people staring, he knew Aimi was real and that he would see her again tomorrow. His stomach gave a little jolt at the thought of seeing her again, what was that feeling? Probably the ice cream...

_Every gesture, every mo__v__e that she makes__,__  
Makes me feel like never before__._

----

The very next day- Sure enough- just as they had agreed Gaara was there, standing outside the ice cream shop, waiting for Aimi.

He waited...waited... And waited some more. Minutes seemed to go on forever, he began to wonder if she would even show up.

_Why do I have__,__  
__t__his growing need to be beside her__._

Gaara felt himself become nervous, maybe it was all just a joke. Perhaps Aimi was dared to spend time with him, what if she was given money to do it? Just to see if she would survive his company. What if-

" Good morning, Gaara-kun" the same kind voice interrupted his thoughts.

Gaara turned and saw Aimi standing there panting lightly, " i'm so sorry i'm late, my friends cornered me and started lecturing me again" she apologized.

" I don't want to cause trouble between you and your...friends" Gaara said quietly.

Aimi smiled, " your not causing trouble, it's their problem, I like hanging out with you"

" really?"

" yeah so come on, we've got training to do" she grabbed his hand and ran toward the training grounds, the smile never once faultered from her face and the crimson blush never once left Gaara's shocked face.

The sand didn't block her or attack her... Something defiantly wasn't right.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew__,__  
Of some other world far beyond this place__._

For the remainder of that glorious and hot morning, Aimi and Gaara trained hard and learned of each others special abilities. Aimi was especially gifted in light techniques, able to make powerful beams of light by using a single jutsu. It made Gaara feel embarrassed and shy when Aimi asked for him to show her exactly how destructive the sand within the gourde was, he didn't want to frighten her but she had insisted so he used ' Sand Binding Coffin ' he did so to a tree which was destroyed almost immediately afterwards he had asked " why aren't you afraid?" to which Aimi reply, " why should I be?"

Now it was the evening and the two were walking after having lunch and ice cream. Just as the day before, the sun had begun to set over the village Hidden In The Sand.

_Beyond the trees, aboe the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon_

Gaara looked at the floor as they walked along in a pleasant silence, Aimi was looking around, with the usual soft smile on her face. Nodding to himself Gaara decided she had done so much for him, it was his turn. " Aimi?" he murmured

" Yes, Gaara-kun?"

" I...ugh, I want to show you something" Gaara said.

" Okay, cool"

" Follow me"

_  
I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

The cliff wasn't Gaara's only favourite place to go; the roof of the Kazekage's office was also very high and amazing at night. Of course the Kazekage himself, didn't know his son liked to go and watch the sun set and the stars twinkle at night, most likely he would be annoyed but for tonight... Gaara decided he wanted Aimi to be apart of what he thought of as a small part of his own little world in which he could be -pleasantly- alone and able to think without the strain of others.

Together, they both stood at the bottom, outside the building in which the Kazekage lived and worked. Aimi frowned, " is this it ?"

Gaara smirked a little and said " no, were close though"

The sand began to pour of the the gourde onto a big pile on the floor, Gaara stepped onto the sand and it began to rise a little above the ground. He held out his hand Aimi.

She stared at his hand for a moment in surprise, before taking it, Gaara gently pulled her onto the sand and it began to go up higher and higher. They passed window after window as the sand took them higher. Aimi giggled as people within the building stared in shock at them, she waved innocently causing Gaara to let out a small and quiet chuckle. Some of the people leant out the window aghast.

Gaara looked up and saw they would reach the top soon, the stars had already begun to appear in the sky.

_  
Come with me now to see my world__,__  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams__._

" Close your eyes" he murmured once they reached the top with there backs facing the village.

Aimi did, so Gaara slowly and as gently as he could reached out and put his slightly shaking hands onto her shoulders ushering her forward. Aimi stepped onto the flat roof stepping silently and slowly. They both stepped off the sand and were now on the roof, he told her to turn around so when she did he whispered " open your eyes"

Aimi gasped.

_Can you feel the things I feel__,__  
Right now, with you__._

" Gaara-kun, it's beautiful" she exclaimed.

The sky was a dark blue colour mixed with different shades of blue, stars twinkled brightly across every inch of sky and from the top of the rooftop you could see all of Suna.

Gaara half smiled and sat down on the roof admiring the beautiful scenery as he had often done before. Only this time, it felt even better to be up there because for the first time he wasn't alone. Aimi sat down beside him staring out at village.

" Aimi-chan, why did you ask me to hang out with you?" Gaara couldn't contain the burning question anymore.

She looked at him and replied " I was tired of seeing every one always being mean to you and acting like you were a monster"

" But... I am a monster" he sighed.

" No your not, just because Shukako is within you, it doesn't mean he is part of who you really are. I am not afraid Gaara-kun"

Gaara's eyes widened, " you know?"

" I was at the Chunin exams and I heard all about your fight with the Hidden Lead shinobi" she explained.

" Why have you been so kind to me?" he asked staring at the ground.

Suddenly a hand covered his, he looked up and stared wide eyed at Aimi in surprise, she smiled at him gently and said " you never did anything wrong, you deserve someone who cares about you... A real friend"

" You... Care about me?"

She nodded.

_Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know  
_

" Thank you, Aimi-chan" Gaara said

" Your welcome, Gaara-kun"

Gaara remember when he had seen two people kissing passionately, he had often wondered why they did something that looked so disgusting and then to when he had seen a young couple kiss gently and tenderly. Was that how people showed they cared or was that... Love? He just didn't know but maybe, Aimi would tell him.

" Aimi-chan, why do people enjoy kissing so much?" he asked

" Passionately or tenderly?"

He shrugged

Aimi said " well apparently being kissed passionately isn't as disgusting as it looks and well being kissed tenderly, I guess is like a tingley feeling in your stomach and your heart feels all light like a feather and everything seems complete and beautiful "

Gaara nodded... Like the tingley feeling he had right now?

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Without thinking, he turned his head and leant closer to her before pressing his lips against her warm cheek. She responded by turning her head and staring at him for a moment, " Gaara-kun?"

" I-i'm sorry. I-" but she cut him off by leaning up and pressing her lips against his very gently, her kiss had been just how he had imagined it would be...soft and tender. He kissed her back slipping his hand behind her neck. A great wave of nervousness was shooting through him but he couldn't help it. Gaara just wanted this moment to last forever. Never had he felt this closeness with anyone.

Moments later, they pulled away and looked at each other for what seemed like a long time.

" Erm... Do you want to go for ice cream tomorrow? I'll pay" Gaara suggested nervously.

" Like...a date?" she replied with the same nervousness

He nodded, a strong blush seeping across his features.

" I'd like that" she smiled.

Gaara smiled. A small but full smile and slowly leant down, only to be met half way by Aimi in a soft kiss. " Your were right..." he murmured feeling all light inside and tingley.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring but Gaara knew as long as he had Aimi there, he didn't care that people thought he was a monster or that they were afraid as long as she, his first real friend. The only person to bring out any emotion within his tattered soul and to make his heart beat faster than anyone before was there, he knew he would be... Finally... What he never thought he would know or be... Joyful and happy.

_... I wanna know_


End file.
